


Kevin And Connor Go On A Date

by ConsiderableColors



Series: CRACK [6]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Crack, Cussing, F/M, Gay, Homosexuality, M/M, McDonald's, Rainbows, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsiderableColors/pseuds/ConsiderableColors
Summary: A McPricely drabble.





	Kevin And Connor Go On A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ~

"I'm scared." Connor said quietly.

"I know, boo." Kevin muttered. "I am too."

They were standing outside a McDonald's.

"What if they're out of McNuggets?"

"Then we go to Chick-fil-a."

"I wanted to go to Chick-fil-a in the first place."

"Well, I don't like Chick-fil-a." Kevin grumbled.

"Well, I don't like YOU."

"WOOOOW!"

"Jk." Connor smiled. "Love you."

"That's pretty gay."

"Babe, we've been dating for 5 months. We're pretty gay."

"Tru."

They walked inside the McDonald's.

"Can we get twenty McNuggets?"

"I WANT TWENTY-FIVE!" Kevin yelled.

"Can we get twenty-five-"

"We're out of McNuggets, sir." The server said.

Connor screamed.

"I bet The Straights™ did this!" Kevin growled.

"We sure did, best friend!"

Connor and Kevin turned around to see Arnold and Naba (The Straights™) eating 200,970,432 McNuggets.

"OH JEEPERS, SCOOB!" Kevin shouted. "WHAT DO WE DO NOW?"

"DON'T PANIC! I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Connor leaned in. "KISS ME!"

"But I'm hungry..."

"Just do it!"

They kissed gayly.

Suddenly, rainbows flew out of their mouths, shooting out and surrounding The Straights™.

"Oh no!" They yelled. "The power of homosexuality compels us!"

"Taste the rainbow, motherfuckers!" Connor and Kevin grinned.

Afterwards, The Straights™ became gay.

Connor made out with Kevin. Naba made out with the cashier. Arnold made out with the McNuggets.

At least, he did until Kevin drop-kicked him and stole the chicken.

"Crucify him, babe!" Connor cheered.

It was a gr8 day.

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to say at this point.


End file.
